


like the blood in you.

by mr_charles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on a school trip, Robb tries to figure out exactly what his feelings are for his sister.</p><p>he just knows they aren't good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a school trip. Students from Westeros High with satisfactory grades were taken on a four day, three night trip to a local theme park two states over. 

The first night, after 12 hours crammed on a bus, was a disaster. Students were supposed to be two to a room. Two girls or two boys sharing a bed in a hotel room. The chaperones were supposed to do checks every three hours until lights out. 

Robb’s not sure what happened but those checks never happened. Had they happened, Theon wouldn’t have ran out across the hotel courtyard to Jeyne’s room, kicking Sansa out and forcing her to Robb’s room. 

Robb had gone to a military camp over the summer and when he left, Sansa had been all breakouts and braces, ratty ponytails and high-water jeans. When he came back home two weeks before his senior year started, he almost didn’t recognize the young woman sitting at the kitchen table. When she had squealed and nearly tackled him in the doorway, he smelled her cheap bubblegum perfume and knew it was Sansa. 

She was wearing makeup and lipgloss, her hair was longer and curled, and she was wearing a _miniskirt_ for fuck’s sake! It was easy for Robb to separate his nerdy, nose-in-a-book sister from this new Sansa, who still read far too much but also had swapped out her men’s t-shirts for cute little half-shirts. 

So when Sansa shows up at Robb’s hotel room with her overnight bag in one hand and a scowl on her face, Robb knows he’s _fucked_. He’d been able to keep busy at home with helping Ned out with various repairs around the house and keeping Arya and Bran out of trouble but now he’s alone with Sansa and that queen bed in the middle of the room looks too small. 

“Theon and Jeyne?” he asks.

“I’m going to kill them both, swear to fucking God,” she rolls her eyes and pushes past Robb into the room. “I think the chaperones might be okay with us in here though. I mean, we are related. Like, what kind of shenanigans could we get into?”

Robb swallows hard and presses his nails into his palms. He can hear Sansa bustling in the bathroom. He hadn’t really anticipated this to happen. 

 

It began one morning in August when Sansa was making breakfast for the family in these ridiculously tiny sleep shorts and he really wished Cat would have said something but instead he was left staring at the length of Sansa’s smooth, pale thighs while she battered and cooked the French toast and laughed at Arya for trying to look tough. 

And then Robb found himself in the shower, desperately beating off while thinking of what he could do between those damn thighs. It took three days for the guilt to set in, and even then it was more about the fact that Sansa is two years younger. 

 

He tried to avoid letting Theon see her. But then he was over helping Robb study for a test in the middle of September for their medieval history class.

“Did you know,” Theon asked, finishing off another bag of beef jerky, “that back in the day, brothers and sisters used to marry? Apparently it was some shit about keeping the blood together— I don’t fucking know.”

Robb opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Sansa screaming at Arya for using her straightener to make grilled cheese sandwiches. 

“Although if I was you, I wouldn’t mind marrying Sansa,” Theon winked.

“You’re fucking disgusting, you know that?” Robb said, throwing a shoe at Theon’s head.

“I’m fucking kidding, bro! But let’s just say, puberty has been _very_ kind to your sister.” 

 

Robb doesn’t sleep that night. He offers to take the recliner in the hotel room and leaves Sansa the bed for herself. 

“It’s okay, Robb!” she smiles. “We used to share a bed all the time!”

_Yeah, when I was 4 and you were 2 and it wasn’t weird_ , is what he wants to say but instead he says some bullshit about how it’s polite and Sansa just shrugs and passes him a blanket and pillow. 

He’s up half the night and has a stiff back the next day. Sansa sleeps like an angel and the both of them are packed and down at breakfast and none of the chaperones are the wiser. 


	2. Chapter 2

The chaperones actually do their duty the next night. After an hour of rock, paper, scissors, Theon sighs and accepts that he’s sleeping in the bathtub. 

 

“Dude,” Theon says, smacking Robb in the shoulder, “let’s go swimming.”

As soon as they get to the pool, Theon runs off to join Jeyne in the sauna. Sansa is stashing her flip flops and towel under a plastic table. Much to Robb’s relief, Sansa is still wearing the ridiculous swimsuit she had before he’d left for camp; a tank top and shorts in a garish yellow and orange swirl pattern that Cat had always fussed over, saying it clashed with Sansa’s red hair too much. 

“I always feel uncomfortable in a swimsuit,” she admits, rubbing her forearm over the small strip of her exposed stomach. 

“You’ve been prancing around in those little tops for how long and you’re _still_ uncomfortable in that thing you’ve had since you were thirteen?” Robb sasses her. 

“Yeah,” she mumbles, looking at the cement. “This is different though!”

“How?”

Sansa shrugs and mumbles about how she might just go back to her room and finish _The Two Towers_. “Yeah, I’m gonna go—“

“Hey,” Robb catches her arm. “Sansa, you look fine.” 

She flushes a pretty pink. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” he smiles, puffing up a little. “I’m your big brother. I can’t lie to you.”

“Let’s go swimming, Robb.”

Robb’s grinning like an idiot as he pulls his t-shirt off, full of some dorky big brother pride. He is her big brother and it is his job to make her feel better. He feels all full and proud as he bobs in the pool, watching Sansa float like a mermaid and splashing around with her. And when he tugs at her wet hair and she lets out an immature whine of “ _Robb_!”, he’s able to ignore what’s been pulling at him for months. 

 

Except alone in that hotel bed, he finds himself dreaming of peeling off Sansa’s wet swimsuit and kissing the cold flesh of her stomach and ribs. In his dream, he sucks drops of water off her small pink nipples, feeling her calves wrap around him as she sighs his name. He pushes her thighs apart and licks her, tasting the salt of her mixed with water. 

“Robb,” she sighs in the dream. “Robb, Robb, Robb…”

 

“Robb!”

He wakes with a start. Theon is standing next to the bed. 

“What is it, Theon?”

“You’re drooling all over _my_ pillow, asshole,” Theon says, snatching the cheap pillow from under Robb’s head. “Have this one. It’s too flat for me.”

“Dick,” Robb mumbles as Theon thanks him and heads back into the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Robb spoils her at the theme park. 

 

It’s based on some big movie studio and he lets Sansa take his sweaty hand and pull him all over the park. Her blue eyes widen as she “oohs” and “ahhs” over the movies that have been filmed on the backlots and she flushes and blushes when some handler or P.A. or whatever tells her that if his A-list teen actor client was here, he’d want to take her out to dinner. 

 

“Can you believe it, Robb?” Sansa is breathless. “What if he really did want to take me to dinner?”

Robb smiles at his sister, remembering in this moment that she is really only 15 years old. “Well, I guess you’ll have to settle for me taking you out to lunch.”

They sit in some tacky, movie themed cafe and Sansa decides she wants dessert for lunch so she and Robb split a massive ice cream sundae. 

“You’ve got cherry on your mouth,” Robb tells her. She wipes the wrong side of her mouth. “No, the other side.” She wipes too high and misses. “No, you didn’t get it, Sansa.”

“You get it, Robb,” she sighs, turning her head towards him. Reluctantly, he reaches and uses his thumb to catch the smear of syrup on her mouth. “There.”

Sansa beams at him.

 

She holds his hand on the roller coaster, red hair flying everywhere as they drop. She screams and Robb laughs at her. She punches him in the shoulder when they get off and she relearns how her legs work. 

They play carnival games and he wins her a stuffed wolf she can barely carry. 

“Thank you, Robb!” she giggles, making kissy-faces at her new stuffed toy. “I’m going to call her Lady and she will be the pet we could never have because Rickon is allergic to pet dander!”

 

Robb took a girl on a date once, Talisa. It didn’t end well. She ended up faking stomach pain and left halfway through the movie. Robb knows this because Theon’s sister showed him the photos of her getting her nails done on Instagram two hours after she groaned and swore she’d have to go to the hospital. 

 

But when he and Sansa head into a gift shop and she accidentally lets her pinkie hook onto his, Robb can almost pretend this is a date.

Almost.

In the gift shop, Sansa meets up with Jeyne and runs off to try and find that teen actor from before. Theon looks at Robb and rolls his eyes. 

“Women.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa is pink from the sun and the excitement when they get back on the bus. She sits up front with Jeyne but less than five minutes later, Jeyne comes back to where Robb and Theon sits.

“Trade me places, Stark,” she orders. “I wanna sit next to my man.”

Rolling his eyes, Robb makes his way to where Sansa is. She’s half asleep, using the stuffed wolf as a pillow. When Robb sits, he pulls her legs into his lap so she’s more comfortable. He wants to rub his thumb over the bone in her ankle and tickle her until she wakes up but he knows that’d be weird, especially with a chaperone sitting less than three feet away. 

 

It’s Robb’s night for the bathtub. He tosses and turns before he finds an acceptable position and thinks about maybe getting his own apartment after graduation. He could get an actual dog that Sansa could name Lady. 

He falls into a dreamless sleep thinking about Sansa making French toast in their own apartment. 

 

She sits next to him on the bus ride home. It’s 4 in the morning and she’s still wearing her retainer and hasn’t brushed her hair yet. 

“I’m thinking about getting my own place after graduation,” he says. “I could get a dog!”

“That’s nice, Robb,” Sansa sighs, half-asleep on his shoulder. 

He dozes on and off. He thinks about how he’s not ready to leave his little sister just yet. Maybe Ned and Cat can let her come to his place on the weekends.

“Robb, why would I come live with you?” Sansa mumbles. 

“What?”

“You just said ‘maybe mom and dad will let you come to my apartment on the weekends’. You don’t even have an apartment.”

Robb turns red. “I’m just planning for after graduation, Sansa.”

“Then join the fuckin’ Army.”

 

They both sleep until the bus gets back to the school and Cat picks them up. She covers both their faces in kisses and smiles about how proud she is of her babies. The house is exactly the same from when they left. Cat still fusses over Rickon and Bran. Arya is out with Ned grocery shopping. The first thing Sansa does is drop her bag by the door and announces she needs a real shower. 

The bathroom she uses is right by Robb’s room (being the oldest, he gets his own bedroom) and it takes all of Robb’s willpower not to jump in with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Robb graduates high school a few months later. Within two months, he’s got a steady job and is ready to put a down payment on an apartment across town. He tells Sansa he needs her to come to the thrift store with him to help pick out furniture. 

“I’m going to need a bigger bed too,” he says absentmindedly as Sansa bounces experimentally on a godawful plaid sofa. 

“Why?”

Robb glances at her.

“Oh my God!” Sansa laughs. “You should ask Talisa out again.”

“Can’t,” he says, looking at desks. “She got married.”

“Good. I hope they have lots of fat, ugly babies.” 

“Sansa!” Robb snaps.

“Robb!” Sansa is mocking him. 

They browse in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Sansa speaks up.

“I wouldn’t mind coming to visit you on the weekends, Robb.”

“What?”

Sansa is red with shame. “Remember on the bus?” You said?”

“You remember that?”

Sansa smiles a little. “I remember a lot from that trip.”

Robb relaxes. “You think mom and dad would be okay with that?”

Something gleams in Sansa’s eye so briefly Robb almost thinks he imagined it. 

“Of course. We’re related. What kind of shenanigans could we get into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe there will be a sequel


End file.
